New Moon That Time At The Movies
by Fruitey
Summary: In New Moon, Jacob, Bella, and Mike go to the movies. This is before Jacob turns into a werewolf for the first time. This is told by Jacob's side of the story, and some by Mike's POV, but mostly Jake's. First fanfic, hope you like. Please review! ONESHOT.


All these brilliant characters belong to Ms. Meyer. The setting is in New Moon, where Jacob, Mike, and Bella go to see a movie. Note that it's just before Jacob transforms for the first time. Review please!

Mike's POV 

I knew as soon as Bella mentioned that she'd be inviting some "friends from La Push" that this was a mistake. When she'd invited me to a movie, I'd thought it'd be a one-on-one thing, just me and her, but she'd gotten so uncomfortable I agreed to let her invite some other people. God, was I so revolting? Of course, Lauren and Jess refused, but Angela and Ben were coming. At least it wasn't just me, Bella, and that other guy—I'd probably be treated like a third freaking wheel.

I blasted the radio and cleared my thoughts. Okay, this was my chance. No Cullen, no one to stand in my way. Last year, from the moment I saw Bella Swan enter Forks High School, I knew I was in love with her. I mean, she was hot but in a plain way, and she didn't talk nonstop like Jess and she was pretty easygoing. Today was my chance to finally win her over. And so what if those guys were coming? She couldn't possibly be falling for one of him—they were _sophomores_. I pushed any negative thoughts out of my head and concentrated on tonight. I needed a plan.

This was where Bella and I could finally have our happy ending. Or at least start the fairy tale. Although the movie choice was a bit...difficult to look forward to. I'd tried suggesting more romantic flicks, giving her the chance to realize how truly she loved me, but she'd insisted on _Crosshairs._ Apparently she was looking forward to blood and guts, which was kind of strange—maybe there was more to Bella Swan than I'd predicted. After Cullen left, she seemed so out-there and sulky, and her popularity had vanished, but I still had faith in her.

I parked across the road from Bella's house, killing the engine. The sudden silence was sort of eerie; I got out of the car and practically skipped to her doorway. I couldn't wait to get to that movie with Bella.

And that's when I saw him. My mind whizzed back to last year, when I had had my beach trip and Bella had started talking with this supposedly "old friend of hers." They had disappeared for a while, and Bella had claimed he was telling her ghost stories, but I knew I didn't like that kid. Not one bit.

I crossed the street and tried to not let his presence affect me. But...God, was he _big. _I saw him and Bella exchange comments, probably about me.

"Hey, Bella," I said conversationally, warily turning to glance up at the kid. He sure didn't look like a kid, or a sophomore. More like someone who would be graduating college next year.

"Hey, Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella asked. I decided to play dumb.

"Not really." Showing my gentlemanly side, I held out my hand to Jacob.

"Old family friend," Jacob bragged, clearly enjoying this. He shook my hand roughly and I gripped more tightly. When we'd let go, I flexed my fingers. Jacob was as strong as he looked, but I wasn't intimidated.

Suddenly a faint ringing echoed from inside the house, and Bella perked up. "I'd better get that—it might be Charlie," She announced before rushing inside. I'd never been in her house before. I wonder what it'd be like to see her bedroom...

Me and the big Indian waited for Bella separately, standing apart. I was getting frustrated—he was so happy and cheerful as if to say Bella likes him better. The movie better be good.

Bella came back frowning. "Ang is sick," She said sadly. "She and Ben aren't coming."

I suddenly had a great idea. Maybe Bella and me could reschedule, I could convince her not to bring any of her La Push friends, and she'd fall in love with me. Or something along those lines.

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time." I said.

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike—"

"No, I'm coming," I interrupted. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." I started walking toward my car, angry. Dammit, that Jacob kid was really getting on my nerves. If only he'd kept his mouth shut, or just not have come in the first place, this would have been a lot more enjoyable.

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" Bella asked. "I told him he could—he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself," She bragged. She was wrapped right around his freaking finger. He built this, he built that.

"Fine," I barked.

"All right, then," Jacob said in that annoying voice of his. I went in the backseat as Jacob and Bella took the front two. Before I'd been excited about this, but now I just wanted it to be over. Fast.

Jacob's POV

I grinned as I drove, thinking about the source of my happiness: Bella. I know it sounds corny, but Bella had become a part of me now. It was almost impossible to fathom what I'd been like before she came into my life. Even with that idiot Mike Newton in the backseat, I was happy. I wasn't normally a grudge-holding person, but last year at the beach Mike had made the mistake of thinking that he was Bella's boyfriend, when clearly she wasn't interested. I was so cheerful for that information.

"I heard this movie was supposed to be totally jam-packed with action. Quil is so angry he couldn't make it—I'm sure you feel the pain," I joked, smiling at Bella so she knew I was joking. She returned the smile, and I was happy—as I always was around Bella—that I could make her happy. I hated thinking of her sad, but I knew she was hurting from that Cullen boy, and it hurt me. How could he do that to someone so kind, so caring? I would die if I knew the reason for Bella's unhappiness was because of me. Didn't he know how incredibly special and unique Bella Swan was?

Mike, tired of the lack of attention, I suppose, leaned his head on Bella's seat, so that his cheek and hers were almost touching. I ignored him, but I did catch Bella turning to the window. That made me smile.

I had started talking again when Mike interrupted. He was so impatient to get Bella to notice him. If he continued, I'd have to say something...it was getting really annoying.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I said. "But Bella doesn't like music." Many might find it unattractive, but that was how Bella felt, and it was her right.

"Bella?" Mike asked, trusting her to deny this as if I were lying.

"He's right," She muttered. Her voice sounded closer to me. I looked at her, and she was staring right back at me, a strange look of expectance on her face. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How can you not like music?" Mike pressed. Bella shrugged, and I wanted to tell Mike to quit bugging her and mind his own damn business.

"I don't know. It irritates me." She stated, hinting the end of the subject.

"Hmph." Mike grumbled, having the last word. He leaned away from Bella's seat.

We arrived at the theater ten minutes early. I got out and opened the door for Bella; she mumbled about being able to get the door herself, and I smiled. Silly Bella—she always insisted on doing things herself. Mike got out of the backseat noisily, muttering to himself. He didn't sound too happy, but I didn't care. This should be fun.

I hoped today would be the day Bella realized how much she liked me. Was she as obsessed with seeing me as I was seeing her? Or was I simply a helpless idiot falling head over heels for Bella? I knew she didn't like me that way yet, but I could still try. Maybe I'd ask her after the movie.

I handed Bella a ten-dollar bill to pay for my ticket. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's this?" She said.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one," I reminded her. She'd probably forgot because of my super growth spurt. I grinned, proud of that.

Bella laughed, bringing music to my ears. It was always nice hearing her laugh—it meant that even though she wasn't always okay, she could get through it.

"So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?" Bella asked.

"No. I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." I said casually, still grinning. That goofball Mike quickened pace to keep up with my long strides and her fast walking.

I'd almost forgotten Mike was even here to begin with. If only he'd gotten sick too. That may sound shallow, but he was really no addition. He wasn't enthusiastic or fun, he was boring and sullen. If he hadn't shown, it would be just Bella and me. It wouldn't have made Bella nervous because she had invited me, and more people were supposed to show up. It would've been great being with her alone in the movie theater. I wondered if she'd get really freaked out and hide behind me, but I instantly knew that wasn't Bella. If it were just she and I, it would be perfect. Not a date...but it'd seem like it to me.

The commercials stopped rolling and the movie started. In just the opening credits, four people got blown up and one was beheaded. I used Bella's left armrest, flipping my hand open so my palm was up. I loved holding Bella's hand, and I wanted her to know it was there in case she needed it through the movie. Friends could do that, right? I hoped I wasn't acting pushy.

As the movie played on, I saw the scenes get more and more ridicules. In one part, this guy got blown up and the blood spluttered about twenty feet! The movie plot was pretty good, but the actual parts looked extremely fake. I laughed.

"What?" Bella whispered, confused.

"Oh, c'mon!" I hissed back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?" Seriously, the blood had gone _way _far out from his body.

I chuckled as a flagpole speared a man into a concrete wall.

As the movie went on, Bella started laughing too. I was grateful that I had that charm around her, that I could point at the funny things to make her less...depressed, sad...whatever she is when she's alone. I didn't want to think about that.

Mike's POV

I stared at the curtain of the humongous screen, not seeing anything but a blur of colors. My stomach had been aching and I had the shivers. I felt clammy and hot, but stayed where I was to let it pass. What was worse was that the La Push kid was claiming all of Bella's attention; she barely noticed me. I removed my arm from her armrest—in the beginning of the movie, I'd seen that Jacob kid put his arm on the other armrest and flip his palm up, like he was waiting for her to hold his hand. I'd copied his move but she never took either of ours, so I removed it. Why was she being so difficult? Couldn't Bella see I needed some attention? She was completely oblivious. Couldn't she see that me and La Push guy over there were silently competing for her?

This was too much—my stomach churned and I felt like I was going to throw up. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Mike, are you okay?" Bella whispered. At least she'd spotted me dying here.

"No," I wheezed. "I think I'm sick." I said, bolting from the chair, racing out of the theater and toward the bathroom. I didn't wait to see if anyone followed. I bent over the toilet and puked, sweat coming off me like water.

Jacob's POV

Bella immediately went after Mike as he made his way through the theater. I got up to follow her, but she refused.

"No, stay," She whispered to me like I was a dog. "I'll make sure he's okay." I followed her anyway.

"You don't have to come. Get your eight bucks worth of carnage," She tried again as we walked up the aisle. I almost snorted. I'd give up this movie anytime to be alone with Bella.

"That's okay. You sure pick them, Bella. This movie really sucks." I said, my voice rising to its normal pitch as we exited the theater.

"Will you go check if he's in there?" Bella asked, gesturing to the men's bathroom. I saluted her and ducked in there. The immediate groans and vomiting sounds inside one of the stalls confirmed that Mike was in here. The movie had probably gotten to him, I thought, amused.

"Oh, he's in there, all right," I laughed, rolling my eyes. That coward was probably too scared of the fake blood. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that."

Everyone else was in the theater, watching movies that were only halfway through, so the hallway was empty. I walked over to sit on a velvet bench near the wall, patting the seat next to me. This was my time.

She hesitated, so I chose my words carefully to persuade her. Bella wasn't easily persuaded...she had a one-track mind, but she listened.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," I said casually, stretching my legs out as I waited for her to refuse. Shockingly, she sighed and came to join me.

All right, this was picky territory. I knew she wouldn't want to move too fast, but I had to make sure she knew I was serious. This was Bella, the girl who had stolen my heart. Wow, that sounded corny. But still, this was my time to impress her. I was wildly confident.

When Bella sat down, I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Jake," She protested, leaning away from me. I removed my arm, not bothered by her refusal. It was only to be expected—I'd just wanted to make sure she knew I liked her that much to put my arm around her in the first place. I grabbed her hand, wrapping the other one around her wrist. This would work.

I could see she was still uncomfortable, so I asked her the question that had been bothering me lately. I approached the subject slowly.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Bella," I said calmly. "Tell me something."

She grimaced, clearly wishing that we could glide over this part in our relationship, but I had to know.

"What?" She mumbled resentfully.

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do."

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I pressed, gesturing toward the bathroom door. This was important, this was where I would know if Bella liked me, really liked me and treasured our time together as much as I did her, or if I was just another one of her friends. Normal, regular, not that special. The truth might hurt, but I had to know.

"Yes," Bella sighed.

"Better than any of the guys you know?" I said, still calm. Her answer didn't matter—I already knew that was sort of true. But I had to know for sure.

"Better than the girls, too," She admitted. Maybe I was taking advantage of her, just a little bit, but this had to be said.

"But that's all," I said, confirming what I already knew. She hesitated, looking torn, and I hated myself for putting all this pressure on her.

"Yes," She whispered, looking like something was breaking inside.

I grinned at her, showing that I wasn't bothered. That the worst was over. "That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _you think I'm good-looking—sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

"I'm not going to change," She said, failing to hide her sadness. I dropped the teasing face—this was serious. I just couldn't believe she could hold onto him so tightly. After all he'd put her through, how could she still love him?

"It's still the other one, isn't it?" I said thoughtfully, not mentioning Cullen's name. I knew how sensitive she was whenever I mentioned his name, like a tremendous amount of pain went through her whenever his name was present, and I was reminded how much I hated that Cullen. How could he do something to someone this decent, this angelic?

I didn't miss Bella cringe, and hated myself for even bringing it up.

"You don't have to talk about it," I told her. She nodded, looking grateful. I felt depressed almost, because her pain had become mine.

"But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay?" I patted her hand encouragingly. "Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time." It was true—I was determined to win her heart, even if it meant spending every second of my free time trying to convince her. And even if, somehow, I didn't win her over, she still needed me, and wanted to be around me. That was a relief to know.

Bella sighed, obviously over thinking things. "You shouldn't waste it on me," She said, looking regretful. I couldn't imagine myself _not _with her. It'd be pure insanity.

"It's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me." I held my breath for her answer, prepared for disappointment.

"I can't imagine how I could _not _like being with you," She said honestly. Happiness flooded through me, and I beamed at her.

"I can live with that."

"Just don't expect more," She warned, trying to make her point across by pulling her hand away. I held onto it, not letting go. I would never let go if I had the option.

"This doesn't really bother you, does it?" I ordered, squeezing her fingers.

"No," Bella sighed, as if her answer irritated her.

"And you don't care what _he _thinks." I stated, stabbing my thumb toward the bathroom.

"I guess not."

"So what's the problem?" I urged, keeping my calm.

"The problem is that it means something different to me than it does to you." It pained me to see she was trying so hard.

"Well." I tightened my grip. "That's _my _problem, isn't it?" I grinned. I could definitely deal with that.

"Fine," She muttered. "Don't forget it, though."

"I won't. The pin's out of the grenade for me, now, eh?" I poked her in the ribs, gleeful.

Bella rolled her eyes. I traced the patterns against the side of her hand absentmindedly. My fingers landed on cold skin, and I looked down, curious. It was a moon-shaped scar, a few degrees colder than her normal skin temperature. What the...

"That's a funny scar you've got there," I said, breaking the silence. "How did that happen?" I tried to use a somewhat casual voice, as if I didn't really care, it was just mildly interesting. But in reality, my mind was racing. That wasn't normal, that crescent-shaped marking in her skin.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" She scowled, but I didn't back down.

"It's cold," I mumbled, rubbing my fingers against it gently. Where on earth could she have gotten such a scar? And then that marshmallow Mike stumbled out of the bathroom dramatically, looking terrible and...green.

"Oh, Mike," Bella gasped, horror struck.

"Do you mind leaving early?" He whispered weakly.

"No, of course not." Bella pulled her hand out of mine to go and help Mike walk. I knew it was stupid, but that bothered me.

"Movie too much for you?" I spat out, not caring if he got mad at me. The idiot shouldn't have come to the movie.

Mike glared at me forcefully; I grinned at him. Idiot. "I didn't actually see any of it," he grumbled. "I was nauseated before the lights went down." What an excuse.

"Why didn't you say something?" Bella chastised as they hobbled toward the exit.

"I was hoping it would pass," Mike wheezed.

"Just a sec," I said as we reached the door. I quickly went to the concession stand, asking for an empty popcorn bucket. I didn't want the seats to get wrecked. After all, they were leather, and the smell would rot.

The girl behind the stand took one look at Mike and thrust a popcorn bucket to me. "Get him outside, please," she pleaded. I chuckled and went to join them back at the door.

I walked right behind Bella and Mike as they headed toward the car. Mike stumbled into the backseat. Boy was he playing that sick-boy part good. Bella was all too eager to help him. I handed him the bucket.

"Please," was all I said. He'd ruined my day—did he have to ruin the car too?

I climbed in the front after opening the door for Bella and rolled down the windows. God, it was so hot, even though I was only in a T-shirt. Bella rubbed her hands together, looking ice-cold. She always seemed so much colder nowadays.

"Cold, again?" I asked her, putting my arm around the back of her seat before she could resist. She seemed surprised that I'd picked out the word "again." Did Bella not see how much I noticed around her?

"You're not?" She said in disbelief, wrapping her arms around herself. I shook my head. Was she kidding? It was like a sauna in here, but I rolled the windows back up for her sake.

"You must have a fever or something," She muttered. She touched my forehead.

"Whoa, Jake—you're burning up!" She said, flabbergasted.

"I feel fine." I shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle." I really did feel fine. No nausea, no chills...I was pretty hot, actually. Bella frowned, touching my head again. Her hands were freezing—maybe _she _was coming down with something.

"Your hands are like ice," I criticized.

"Maybe it's me," Bella thought, echoing my thoughts.

Mike groaned in the backseat and threw up. I grimaced, and saw Bella grimacing as well. I'd forgotten about her queasiness, her stomach so easily guided. Hopefully she could withstand the smell. I hoped I could. I checked the seat just to make sure the car was fine.

It was quiet on the way back. Bella was consumed in her own thoughts, and so was I. I replayed our conversation in the lobby of the theater again and again. She liked me best, I reminded myself cheerily. But it had seemed as if Bella was arguing with herself, like she didn't want to lead me on. She was so certain that she'd never be okay, not without that Cullen guy at her side. I was frustrated by that fact. He'd left her, abandoned her, and she was broken. Was I enough to fill that pain in her? Or was I just a miniature fixture, something that helped but hadn't quite healed her? I realized Cullen was like a drug to her, that now that he'd been taken away, she felt empty. But I was healthy for her, and I took comfort in the fact that I was the one that could make her happy. I could do something to help her, even if it was indirectly. And maybe, just maybe, she'd change her mind. She'd said she couldn't imagine not liking to spend time with me, just like I couldn't live without her. Everything would come together sooner or later.

Somewhere in between the drive, Bella shuddered, and I wondered what horrible thoughts were going through her mind. I tightened my arm around her, letting her know that I was here. I could help her.

Bella drove Mike home in his Suburban, while I followed to take her home afterwards. I wondered what she was like alone, without me to help her. Was she heartbroken, wandering aimlessly through the house, looking at his pictures and crying? Or was she learning to cope? I wished I could help her all the time, just so she wouldn't have to endure any pain at all.

I was quiet driving Bella home, and so was she. Was she thinking the same thing I was? Would she be able to accept me? We arrived at her house, and I started to feel something...uneasy, a sort of strange feeling. But I didn't feel sick. Just...wrong.

"I would invite myself in, since we're early," I said, pulling up next to her red truck with the huge tires. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little...strange." There really wasn't a word to describe how wrong I felt.

"Oh no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?" Always thoughtful, Bella was.

"No." I shook my head. I didn't want her to get sick too. "I don't feel sick yet. Just...wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over." I said. I'd been planning to talk to her more, and was annoyed with the sickness to decide now to engulf me. Maybe I could still talk to her before I left.

"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, sure," I was feeling stranger by the minute. I had to make this quick. Bella opened the door to get out but I grabbed her wrist to make her stay for a moment more. My skin must still be burning because Bella winced.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella said, still anxious.

"There's something I want to tell you, Bella...but I think it's going to sound kind of corny." In fact, I was sure it was. I just needed her to know I would always be there for her, no matter what.

Bella sighed, ready for more of my nagging. "Go ahead."

"It's just that, I know you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down—I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?" I would kill myself before I hurt Bella intentionally. She was so important to me, a main priority now.

"Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know." That warmed my heart. A huge smile spread out across my face. She trusted me. Suddenly, an awful feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach. I felt hot, cold, you name it—something was coming.

"I really think I'd better go home now," I said. She took the hint and got out quickly, worried.

"Call me!" Bella yelled as I backed out. I drove away, scared of what would happen next. Something told me that this was bad, way worse than your average fever.

And when I got home, sure enough, it was.


End file.
